Home again
by brianamisk
Summary: Miranda returns to Selkie and reconnects with Leo again after a year apart. Nothing has changed much in their relationship and they are willing to take it a step further. Leo contemplates telling Miranda his secret.
1. Return to Selkie

I walked off the boat and onto the dock. I couldn't believe it, I was finally there, Selkie Island the place that I had been dreaming of every night for the past year. I felt like I was finally home even though I had only been here once, last summer. 'The home is where the heart is' was a quote that even I, who am almost illiterate, had heard of.

Last summer had been the most magical of my existence. Leo, I sighed. It was his bright beautiful green eyes that had hypnotized me in my sleep every night.

I knew he was the one, and today. I was finally going to see him again. Today, after a year of dreams and longing.

"Miranda?" my mom called as we entered our summer home, the Mariner, "I assume you're in a rush to go find that boy of yours so I won't keep you long. Just bring your bag up to your room and be back before dark."

"Of course mom. Thank you." I replied. I rushed up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek and with my bag in hand I ran up to my room.

After depositing my bag on the floor of my old-fashioned closet, I turned to inspect myself. I was wearing traveling clothes and I wanted to look a little extra bit special today, the day of our reunion. I searched quickly for the right clothes. I chose a pair of black denim capris and a white sleeveless shirt that had just a hint of pink underneath. I pulled my hair out and tousled it as it fell out in dark waves. I pushed my sunglasses up onto my head and carefully put a little bit of dark blue eyeliner on to compliment my eyes. Then I put on a new pair of black slippers that offered my toes a little coverage but were still pretty, and ran out of the room.

I jogged all the way to Siren Beach. I hoped nothing had changed. I hoped he hadn't forgotten me, or worse replaced me. A years worth of dreaming and longing all just to end in disappointment would kill me. And then, all doubt cleared. He was there.

Standing amongst the rocks, even his backside looked perfect. His golden beachy sand hair was blowing in the wind. He knew. He knew I was here. I started running. I ran and ran and I hugged in from behind. He turn slowly and as his glowing green orbs met mine they started to sparkle. His perfect rosebud lips turned up.

"Miranda." he breathed.

I said nothing only clutched him closer to me and burrowed my face into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo lifted my face up by my chin and gazed into my eyes before slowly, tantalizingly and sweetly kissing me. We parted, and his eyes were shining. I was sure mine were too. Everything was all right. We were fine, better than fine, ment to be.

"Miranda, you have no idea. No idea how much I missed you. I watched you all the way.." he trailed off.

I nodded, "Leomaris Macleod, trust me. I know. But it's okay. I'm here and we have the whole summer now."

"It's not enough. It's never going to be enough" he breathed.

"...so, do you want to go to dinner at that restaurant in Fisherman's Village that we went to last time? Maybe we can do something extra special this time to make up for the memory of last time?"

I cringed at the memory internally, but I smiled to acquiesce his request. I had been so irrational that night. It was the night that I had almost broken us up permanently. Luckily, I came to my senses later in the summer, in fact at the same time that he had and we had sworn to each other that the other was our one and only. As I thought of that night another topic that had been bothering me all year resurfaced in my mind. I remember that book in my grandmother Isadora's library the one on Selkie folklore and tales. The mermaids. I had been hit in the head all throughout last summer by the strange notion that Leo was a merman. There wasn't any solid evidence to prove it, except the slight remains of the scratches on my legs from the time that Leo had saved me from the jaws of the "sharp-toothed sea serpent" or as he insisted the riptide. In fact, that was the last night I had seen him last summer. Maybe later tonight he would finally tell me something.

The sun was setting and hand in hand Leo and I walked from the shore of Siren Beach into Fisherman's Village. I really didn't know why all the summer people didn't like it. It was perfectly picturesque and lovely and homey to me. But then again, they didn't have someone like Leo to show them around. Someone as wonderful as he who could make everything seem beautiful.

We were quiet as we walked but it was a peaceful kind of silence. We were content and the sound of the waves crashing in the background was the perfect melody to keep us company. In the middle of our walk, Leo turned and gave me another kiss. This one was deep and passionate. It left me tingling and I drew him in wrapping my arms tighter around me. His hands were on my hips and one of them inched up under my shirt and caressed the bare skin of my waist. We only broke apart when we were interrupted by our need to breathe. Once again, we stared at each other, as if in awe.

Then he broke the silence and said "Miranda, lets make dinner quick. Then maybe we could head to my place? My parents will be there. Is that okay with you?" He seemed nervous.

I was anxious to put him at ease. I didn't want him to be nervous about anything with me. He was perfect for me in every way. I knew it in my very soul.

"Of course. That's perfect." I reassured him.

Then he grabbed my hand and he walked into the restaurant. To be honest, I don't really remember much of the dinner. I do remember that I ordered crab cakes like the last time I'd been there, and Leo had ordered the seaweed salad like last time. We shared fries again. We talked a little about what had changed over the year. He told me that he had stopped working at the science center, and I told him about my intern work. Leo told me that he was planning on going to college someplace in the United States and I started to glow. He might be with me for more than the summer! And of course we settled the problem we had had the past year. We hadn't been able to communicate. He finally gave me his number and promised to give me his email before I left his house.

After dinner, we walked hand in hand once again to his home. It looked just as it had last year with the same little decorations that perfectly fit the location of the home, by the sea. It had the same red door and golden knocker.

Leo assured me, "Miranda no matter what they shall love you. My father is completely at ease all the time, I'm sure you'll like him. My mother is a little less jolly on the outside but she's got a warm heart. She'll warm up soon. And of course they both approve."

"I hope so." I replied shakily, and then the door was open.

A tall man with salt and pepper hair and a deep tan stood in the doorway. He was very fit but he had enough bulk to show he was a personage of importance. He wore a smile that glittered and his mercurial grey green eyes were kind and laughing.

"Lacia!" the man, I assumed was Leo's dad called. "The kids are here."

Then he turned to me and said, "Hello Miranda, I'm Seidon. Leomaris's father. Please, call me Seidon from the start, I don't believe in formalities within family."

"Thank you."

Just then, a classically beautiful and simply radiant woman entered the room. Her hair was like that of all fairytale princesses. It was a golden as the sun itself. It was also sun-kissed and lighted at the edges with a slight ripple. As she turn towards me, I was startled by her crystalline blue eyes. They were so lucid and clear it was easy to think that the reason for Leo's deep green eyes was from a mix of the green in Seidon's storm colored eyes and the clearness from Leo's mother's eyes.

"So I finally get to meet the one who has stolen my boy's heart?" the woman said.

"My name is Salacia, but do call me Lacia. I hope we shall have many opportunities to get to know one another better. I do not give most leave to call me other than is my name but I'm sure in your case dear, it ought not to be a problem."

From our first meeting, I liked Leo's father. Seidon seemed relaxed and at ease. He calmed my nerves. His mother Lacia, was beautiful. She seemed almost divine. Her expression during the time of our meeting was mostly placid but it was hard to be comfortable around her. She just seemed so dignified and grand as to make me only hope to not look like a fumbling peasant around her. However, both had been more than polite and definitely approving. Before leaving us, Lacia and told us just to call for her, as she and Seidon would be just outside on the beach.

Leo brought me up to his room after his parents had gone outside. His room fit him. It was masculine and the walls were a deep blue. His queen-sized bed stood in the middle and there was a bathroom with beautiful porcelain floor tiles and a carpet of white fur. The room was well and tastefully furnished and smelled fresh like the sea breeze.

We were quite occupied for a little while. After we were through, Leo's bedspread was sufficiently crumpled. That is to say, we didn't do it, I was still a virgin. But we had engaged in a very intense, passionate even frenzied make out session.

I don't know exactly how it started. One moment he was showing me all the details of his room, and explaining the little items on his bedside table, and then his lips were on mine. Later, I was sitting on his lap, straddling him as he leaned against the headboard of his bed. Our tongues were exploring each others mouths, and his hands were exploring under my shirt as I grinded into the hard bulge in his shorts. His shirt was off and he was just pulling my own up above my head when a girl burst into the room.

We scrambled off his bed and I clutched my shirt up to my chest hiding my lacy blue bra from view. We were breathing heavily. The girl, who was really very pretty, looked mortified.


End file.
